She's Gone
by GhostDog401
Summary: Wally's POV of Failsafe plus Aftermath She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. She's gone. The words echoed through Wally's head and with each synonym to death his hatred grew. SPOILERS FOR FAILSAFE NOT A ONE-SHOT COMPLETE
1. No Hope

**She's Gone...This is Failsafe in Wally's POV + Some aftermath its a chapter story FYI**

**KEY**

_Mind Link _(Its not working Mind Links are also Underlined FYI)

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: No Hope  
><strong>**Wally**

_She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. She's gone_. The words echoed through Wally's head and with each synonym to death his hatred grew.

Right now he didn't care that there were two aliens he cursed every alien in existents. "They're dead!" He screamed his eyes flashing madly with anger. "Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!" The wind wrapped around him the cold snow a white blanket of nothing. She was gone nothing was there to remind him of her except the huge hole in his heart.

He stalked into the ship and screamed out his anger. His hands fell upon M'gann's bio ship and he felt it shutter beneath his fists, but he didn't care. He was hurting the ship, but he didn't care. His grief had driven him into an insanity that almost rivaled the Joker's.

He felt mad tears prick his eyes and he didn't stop them, he didn't care. _She's dead. She's lost. She's gone._ The words echoed into his head again and he mourned.

Aqualad's soft powerful speech went in one ear and out another as he talked about defending the Earth, but Wally didn't care anymore. The Earth didn't matter anymore, he was already alone.

His Uncle Barry was gone, his Aunt Iris was gone, he had no one to go back home to once this battle was over, no one to look up to. To love.

"Aliens!" Robin yelled as he pointed out the window of the ship and his eyes flared all of those aliens were dead. All of them!

He watched as M'gann shot down ships and Superboy took down another, before they finally landed. He heard a soilder behind him talk silently, to another, confusing Superboy with Superman. He might've smiled and teased Supey about it, but he didn't want to. Joking, happy, energetic Wally West, Kid Flash was gone. Then it dawned on him, Wally West no longer existed. He had no secret identity to fall back into once this was over. No one waiting for him at home.

His eyes flared again and he felt himself vibrate violently, the ground smoking beneath his feet. _They're lost. They're gone. They're dead._ The words beat into his skull and mind again, and he felt tears prick his eyes again. He had never gotten to say good-bye, he never got one last hug, one last be safe, one last I love you, they were just gone. Like a flame in a candle, you could light the candle as much as you wanted, but the new flame would never be the same exact flame that had been lost moments before.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and yanked away quickly, turning to glare at the being, his eyes softened when he saw Robin and the hurt expression that crossed his face, but he didn't apologize, he didn't want to, didn't have to, didn't need to. There was no reason to, _they were gone. Lost. Dead. Gone. _He gritted his teeth and pulled himself back to reality.

Just in time to hear Aqualad say, "Then we start taking back what is ours."

He felt himself walk forward and into the Hall of Justice, or what remained of it. The building was a wreck, the walls were crumbled heaps, and the statues that had once stood proudly around the doorway, staring down at the people underneath were beaten and destroyed.

_They're gone. They're lost. They're dead. _The words once again echoed into his mind and this times the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"They're really gone," he heard Robin mutter, his eyes falling upon the decapitated head of Batman.

_They're really gone. _Robin's words continued to bounce around in his brain, before he flashed back to what seemed like moments before. _I'll be back Wally, just hang tight. _He had lied, Flash had lied. He wasn't coming back, none of them were. They were all gone. She was gone.

He watched through tear blurred eyes as M'gann's power burst out of her body and in a fit of mad rage sent her uncle's statue up into the air. Then he saw him, green skin appeared from underneath the rubble, red eyes stared up at M'gann in confusion.

"Uncle J'onn!" She yelled, and for once her happy voice returned, the tears faded and she raced through the air to hug him.

_M'gann! _Aqualad warned. _Check his mind; make sure he is who he appears to be._

_It's him! _She yelled happily through her mind. _And he's alive!_

Wally felt jealousy face through his soul, his eyes glared down at the ground, angry at M'gann's happiness. Angry that she had found hope, when none existed for him.

"We saw you get disintegrated you and Superman! And everyone." Wally smirked at Superboy's slip up before it fell. _They're gone. They're lost. They're dead. She's dead. _He gritted his teeth and focused on J'onn and waited for answers.

"Yes," came his deep voice, as he held his head. His red eyes, although they held nothing, but red, showed his confusion as he spoke. "I remember, but I cannot remember how I survived, or how I arrived here." He looked down at M'gann who stared up at him hopefully, her big brown eyes looking up at her Uncle with a love Wally would never again get.

_They're gone. Uncle Barry. Aunt Iris. Mom. Dad. Artemis. They're gone._

"Maybe you were density shifting!" M'gann announced hopefully. "And the beam passed right through you!"

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin said smiling.

_How can he smile, _Wally thought bitterly. _When they're all gone. When all of our friends and family just died before our eyes. When Arty just died before our eyes._

"My mind is clouded," J'onn spoke slowly and thoughtfully. "I feel as if I had something important to tell you."

Suddenly an idea hit him, and he smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. _Hello Wally! _He thought to the others. _Come on! _He noticed Robin's strange look, but ignored it.

_I knew it! Look! _Hope rose into his voice, and filled his body. The hole in his heart slowly began to get filled. _It's giving off Zeta-Beams! The same stuff the powers our Zeta-Tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate! _He grabbed onto Robin's arm and looked closer at his holoprojecter. _It teleports! Artemis is alive! _

_She's not gone. She's not lost. She's not gone! _His thoughts were jumbled with new found hope and he barely registered Robin's doubts.

_No maybe! _He said quickly, pointing at the screen. _They're all alive!_

_They're not gone. They're not lost. They're not dead. _He thought giddily, his molecules vibrating with new found happiness.

"That must be what you wanted to tell us!" M'gann announced, looking over at her uncle. Who was holding his head. Again the guilt hit him, again he felt anger slowly rise at M'gann's happiness. He had no one to hold, no one to hug, at least not yet, he had to wait. The impatient speedster had to be patient. For Uncle Barry. For Aunt Iris. For Artemis.

Suddenly sounds of incoming ships broke them out of their rejoicing. _We're on our way. _He heard Aqualad announce.

_Negative_, Robin thought quickly. _We can't win this. Miss. Martian, camo the bio-ship and_-

He was cut off when the bio-ship was hit and M'gann and J'onn screamed in pain, falling backwards.

"M'gann!" Superboy said worriedly, his blue eyes widening. He ran over to pick her up, and Aqualad did likewise for J'onn.

M'gann's cheeks were tear streaked and she mumbled something Wally didn't, couldn't, catch.

_We're falling back!_ Robin announced.

Kid followed him inside, then after a short wait followed Aqualad inside the Justice Hall. J'onn quickly allowed them access to the tubes and Miss. Martian went first. New found determination in her eyes,

_Miss. Martain B-05 _The computer announced emotionlessly, unaware of the multiple lives that were counting on it.

Robin was next. _Robin B-01 _Robin was gone, in a flash of light. The light that led to hope.

_Kid Flash B-03, _he was about to step into the rube, when the battle began. An explosion followed by screams and grunts of pain.

He watched as Superboy went to help a soldier and turned to follow, but Aqualad grabbed him and with a grunt through him into the yellow light.

The second he landed on the other side he turned wide eyed. _No I could've helped! I'm a hero! I could've helped! _He thought quickly. _I shouldn't be running! I shouldn't be hiding!_

Next came a soldier, then Superboy.

Then J'onn, Aqualad never came, their friend, their teammate leader was gone.

**So...what did you guys think? I loved Failsafe, how about you guys? Anyways this _is _going to be a chapter story. So enjoy!**

**Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar errors**

**Now...**

**Please REVIEW even a SMILEY will do. (it only takes ten seconds I timed it :D)**


	2. The New Hope Is Lost

**She's Gone...This is Failsafe in Wally's POV + Some aftermath**

**KEY**

_Mind Link _(Its not working Mind Links are also Underlined FYI)

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 2: The New Hope Is Lost**

The next moments happened in a blur and coming from a speedster that was saying something. Robin took control, something about using Superboy as a distraction, followed by a quick argument between Robin and Miss. M, with him intervening, a speech that gave the world hope and then they were off. He wasn't sure why Robin had packed so many explosives though.

Soon, the battle had started, J'onn and M'gann were gone, and Superboy had begun to fight. _Now or never! _He called into their minds; the fear was well hidden, but there.

Pulling down his goggles, he felt Robin hop onto his back and took off running. _I'm coming Artemis. Don't you dare die not when I'm so close. _He thought, and begged his feet to go faster. The world was a blur, but he saw the fear and regret in Supey's eyes as he passed him, but he ignored it. He had too, if he got distracted he would lose Arty again, he would lose the one girl he had truly loved. It was funny how you never realized you loved something, that you needed something until it was goon. Oh why did Ary have to be a hero? Soon they were inside.

They were running down a hall with M'gann and J'onn when it happened. M'gann fell and would've collapsed to the floor if not for J'onn, her eyes blurry with tears.

_No_! She thought her brown eyes widening showing the scared girl she was, the broken shell she was becoming. _He's gone!_

She fell to her knees, sobbing. He was the first too her, and knelt down next to her. _It's alight! _He comforted her. _We'll find him. With Artemis! I know it_.

_No_, J'onn's voice broke into his and his red eyes saddened. _My mind is clearer now. _The disintegration beam exactly that. There is no detention cell. No prisoners to rescue. Wally was up in a moment, glaring at J'onn daring him to continue, but he ignored it and did. _Our mission holds no purpose!_

_She's gone. She's lost. She's dead. _Wally pushed the thoughts away and slowly, but surely went into denial. Returned to his madness and grief and he grabbed the alien by the collar. He was just another alien freak, another monster who was taking away the people he loved. Another threat! He was a killer. He glared up at him and then flashed a look at M'gann. They were all killers, all threats; all emotionless shells of monsters.

_No! You're Wrong!_ He finally screamed mentally. His disgust wasn't clear in his voice, but the anger was. He was going insane and he knew it, but he didn't care. _The Zeta-Beam radiation proves that she's alive! _He glared, at J'onn daring him to argue, his grip tightening on his shirt. His voice rose, and he gasped, _She's!_

He was yanked away and Robin pulled him down to eyes level. "Stop it KF!" He half-screamed. _I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone._

Slowly the denial drifted away, and with it the madness, and was replaced by unwanted acceptance. His eyes again began to fill with tears as his hope faded.

_She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. They're lost. They're gone. They're dead. _The words returned and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself outside and take down as many aliens before he joined them. After all what purpose was there now. Arty was gone, Flash was gone, everyone was gone. They were lost children in the mall, to scared, to ask for help, but to little find their own way.

_Arty wouldn't be too little, _he thought with a sad grin. _Arty would find a way to make it out. Right now she'd be teasing me for being such a baby and make some remark about my whining._

He sighed, he would never hear those remarks again. Never see her smile that cocky/devilish smile of hers again. She was gone and he finally accepted the facts, but truly what good was the mission now, they were in the enemy's ship, and would surely be over taken slowly. Correct? He was about to mention this when Robin spoke up.

_Our mission still holds purpose. To destroy this Mother Ship._

He watched as J'onn slowly helped up a crying M'gann, and he tried not to crinkle his nose in disgust. How could he have ever loved her, had a crush on her, she was just another alien who had helped killed Artemis. He saw through the fake disguise and into what she truly was a monster.

He felt her hand on his shoulder before she turned and ran after Robin, he didn't say a word, just looked back at the ground.

_She's gone. She's lost. She's dead. She's gone. _He saw his tears slowly dye the floor a darker shade, before growling monstrously in his throat and running after the Team, or at least what was left of it.

**So there we have it! More Wally angst! Anyways Disordered kind of ruined my ending, but eh its Fanfiction we're supposed to do different stuff…..**

**Anyways I loved FAILSAFE! I've said that before haven't I -_- Anyways….**

**REVEIEW REPLIES**

**Keep Moving Onwards: **Lol thanks for the SMILEY! Anyways glad you liked it!

**Turkey: **Lol YES I DID!

**Stellar Spirit: **Me too! IT WAS EPIC! SO MUCH WALLY ANGST!

**Prettykitty374: **Thanks! I think…..

**LadyMysteri: **Thanks! *giggles* I'm still hyper on Failsafe fanart

**KTrevo: **Me too! And I still do, except Disordered with all the confessions was pretty good, but I liked Failsafe better. WALLY ANGST!

**Please REVIEW even a SMILEY will do! It only takes 10 seconds! :D **


	3. Dead, Gone, Lost

**Chapter 3: Dead, Gone, Lost**

He ran in after Robin, the doors sliding open and revealing the core of the ship. The heart of all his troubles. Of all his anger. Of all his grief. Of all his lost.

_This is the power core. Blow this and the whole Mother Ship blows._ Robin announced and for once he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to say no duh, but he didn't, for once again Kid Flash was gone. He was a shell of who he once was. A broken mirror, a reflection of what had been killed off with Artemis.

Robin jumped over the tube they were hiding behind and ran quickly to the center. Wally quickly followed, and the green faced monsters followed over head, flying. _Just like the ships that destroyed Artemis. _He thought, in disgust.

Suddenly Robin's eyes widened in silent horror as he was pulled towards the core.

_No! _Wally thought, as he tried to hold back tears. Running to help his friend. _I can't lose any one else, I can't say good-bye again. I'll lose it, I'll go crazy! ROBIN! DICK! NO!_

Running he grabbed Robin's hand just as he fell and was yanked off his feet and pulled with him. Pulled with him towards his death, towards their death, he closed his eyes in fear. Suddenly he grunted as he felt his arm yank and he opened his eyes, Robin had fired his grappling hook and they were now floating in the air. Waving back and forth, like a kite, at the mercy of the wind and string that they were attached too.

He watched as M'gann's eyes glowed and the hook was detached from its perch. _I knew it, _he thought in disgust. _They were just waiting to kill us off. Just like they did to Arty. _But to his surprise instead they were lowered slowly to the core and he collapsed to his knees next to Rob.

He watched as Robin unpacked the explosives from his back and laid them on the ground, on the core.

_You knew_. He thought accusingly at his friend. Sorrow in his voice. His own friend had just betrayed him. His best friend had lied to him, had given him false hope. Again the tears threatened to come.

_She's gone. They're gone. She's dead. They're dead. _

_You knew from the beginning why we were really here! _His voice rose and he glared at his best friend, or at least who he thought was his best friend. He was just another liar, no better than the aliens.

Robin looked up at him, stopping for a moment before saying, _Four minutes. Let's go._ That was it, no I'm sorry. No I should've told you just a let's go. Robin stood up slowly and looked down at Wally.

He glared at his _best friend_ and when Robin tried to help Wally up, he just pushed him away and left Robin in his own personally sand storm of dust. Ignoring the hurt look in his _friend's _eyes he just kept running.

_Don't look back, it will just hurt. Don't look back just run. He was never your friend. Friends don't lie. Friends don't lie. _He thought over and over, finally the alarms blared in his ears and he stopped as the doors closed.

_Perfect_, he thought out loud to everyone. The robots had come, they were surrounded there was nowhere to go.

_16 seconds and counting,_ Robin announced from their spot behind a shallow wall. _Manhunter take Miss. Martian and go! _Robin ordered.

_No! We won't leave you! _M'gann's words echoed through his head, and he glared down at the floor.

_Liar! _He thought with enough madness to make the Joker run for mommy. _You helped kill her! You're with them! You lied to us all! You're the mole!_

_That's an order! We'll follow as soon as we've blown those doors!_ Robin ordered and with that the two were gone.

_KF I'm so sorry_. Robin's words echoed into his head and slowly the madness melted away again. Replaced, by guilt and sorrow. He realized just how stupid he had been acting, just how dumb it was. Here they were he was about to die, so was Robin, there was no reason to be anger, anger was not the last feeling he wanted to feel.

He looked up at Robin and nodded slowly, _its okay_. With that he grabbed Robin and ran, but the seconds ticked by.

5-4-3-2-1

_I'm coming Arty, _he thought slowly, closing his eyes and the explosion rang in his ears, he fell to the ground and heard Robin scream out in pain next to him. _I'm so sorry, but I'm coming. _The heat burned his skin and smoke filled his lungs, until finally he fell into blackness.

**So there you have it we are winding down. Wally and Robin have just _died _and now all we have to do is wake them up! :D :D :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol, but I did time it! *suddenly chokes* Gah! Stop. It…..*faints and starts to turn blue*

**Leafysummers: **Ya, Wally's broken…..that cannot be good…..

**Naturegirl11432: **Me too! FAILSAFE WAS EPIC! *has a fangirl attack* : D:D :D :D

**KTrevo: **Did you like Secrets? Personally I didn't like it as much as some of the others….it confused me…..  
>Also okay maybe I will, I'm just really busy, but if I can I will<p>

**Please Review even a Smiley shall Do! (it only takes ten seconds!)**


	4. So Sorry

**Chapter 4: So Sorry…**

He awoke with a gasp, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

_What's going on? _He thought slowly, swinging his legs over the table he was lying on. _Am I dead? _His feet slowly touch the ground and he collapses as he tries to stand. A pain going through his broken arm as somebody catches him and he puts a hand to his head. _Alright. Not dead, but then that means! _His eyes widen and he looks around ignoring, Robin, Aqualad, Wolf, Superboy, and M'gann until finally his eyes fall upon Artemis.

_She's no dead. She's not gone. She's alive! _He would've rushed over and hugged her except Captain Marvel is keeping him in his arms to steady him, and he can barely stand, much less run.

"Training exercise?" Robin suddenly asks, he looks about as bad as Wally, and his eyebrows and arched in confusion. Beads of sweat still visible on his face.

"Try to remember," Batman growls, but the growl is different. Softer and full of concern. "What you experienced was a training exercise." He listened closely as Batman explained and he felt disgust rise in his throat.

"But all that changed when Artemis died," Manhunter picked up after Batman and begun to explain, but that was all Wally cared about.

He looked over at Artemis who had her head down and looked like she was trying not to cry. Wally's eyes widened and he felt guilt stab through him. He should've been there for her, should've saved her. He was the fastest boy on Earth, and the second fastest being, second only to Flash, he was the nephew of the man who could out run death, who could go back in time, and yet he hadn't been able to save the blond archer.

He listened as Manhunter continued to explain about M'gann and he glared down at the floor. The madness was gone from his mind, the blame, the guilt, the grief, but the fear was still there. The hurt was still there.

"I-I'm so sorry," M'gann stammered.

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy yelled loudly daring anybody to argue. "Why didn't you stop the exercise."

_It wasn't her fault, _he reminded himself. _She didn't mean to. _But it had hurt so much, to watch hope disappear, reappear and then disappear again. To feel death brush up against him, to watch death brush up against everyone. To watch Artemis die. He half listened to Manhunter explained, but he was lost in his own confusion and guilt.

The words Artemis and coma reached his ears and he felt his nails did into his palm and a warm liquid reach his finger tips. _It wasn't M'gann's fault, _he tried again to reminded himself. _But it was so hard not to blame her for his troubles. He wanted someone to blame, someone besides himself, besides Arty, but he couldn't blame M'gann. Could me?_

He watched as M'gann turned to cry and Superboy and Captain Marvel turned to comfort her. Captain Marvel got there first, he watched as she cried into his chest and Wally forgot all about his doubts and anger, about his madness, about his hate and saw M'gann for the confused and frightened girl she was.

He watched Artemis run out of the room her head down, hiding the tears he was sure her eyes were filling up with.

Finally he stood up and left rubbing his arm, tears streaking down his cheeks, and slowly followed her out. He found her curled up in a ball on the couch her head in her knees her body shaking and he lost it. Running he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. He had to make sure she was really there, that she wasn't gone and he grabbed onto her scared that the second he let go, she would disappear.

She tensed in shock, before relaxing and he broke down.

"Wally?" She said uncertainly. "Wally are you-are you okay?"

His body shook with sobs and he hugged her tighter, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." He sobbed loudly, he didn't care right now that he was crying in front of his worst enemy (so to speak) he didn't care that he looked weak, all he cared about was proving to himself that she wasn't gone.

_She's lost. She's gone. She's dead. _The words echoed into his mind again and he tensed sobbing harder. Squeezing her harder, as if he let go she would disappear again.

"I should've been there; I should've been able to get to you faster. If Flash had been—" He hiccupped and pulled away from her, but still held onto her arms. "I wasn't good enough. I'm never fast enough. I thought you were gone. I went crazy. I—I…."

He dropped to the couch, and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I wasn't good enough and because of that you died. Flash died, my whole family died. Rob died." He sobbed and buried his face in his arms.

Artemis stood there in confusion her own tears forgotten, here was Wally the jokester of the group, breaking down right in front of her, because of her. It wasn't right.

Slowly she lifted him up and pulled him into a tight hug, "its okay." She whispered softly to him and he cried mutter "I'm sorry." Over and over.

"Wally, I'm right here. I'm okay. Perfectly fine. See Wally look at me." His green eyes arose to meet hers and she smiled, "see I'm okay."

"You were dead." He said bluntly. "You died and I couldn't do anything. This is all my fault. Flash can out run death if he had to, and I couldn't even save you from it…" His nose was now red and his eyes were bloodshot. No one noticed Robin walk in silently, but then again when the Boy Wonder wanted to walk around unnoticed he did a good job of it.

"Wally!" Artemis said harshly. "Snap out of it! Or I swear I will give you something to cry about!" His eyes looked shocked and he blinked several times. Taking a shaky breath she continued, "I was the one who died. I was the one who should've looked back to make sure I had taken down the ship complete. I died because of me and only me if anyone should be crying it's me got it!"

Wally's mouth opened and a soft but came out, but she cut him off.

"But nothing! Wallace West, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself! Now I am going to close my eyes for ten seconds and when I open them I want my annoying, self-centered, jokester teammate back! Do you understand?"

Humor slowly returned to Wally's eyes and he smiled softly as Artemis closed her eyes tightly. Pulling away from her he wiped his nose with his sleeve, rubbed his eyes, and muttering a yes ma'am just to humor her. Ran to get a movie, back before she could even reach three he popped the disk inside the DVD Player. Smiling he grabbed some popcorn and sat down, just as the opening credits played, guiding her slowly to the couch he helped her sit down, just in time to watch her eyes opened.

"What the?" She asked in confusion, and turned to Wally. "Wally! What do you think you're doing?"

Wally smiled at her and said simply, "finding my own little Spitfire." With that he leaned in and kissed her softly and to his surprise she kissed him back. It was short, but sweet and with a smile Artemis asked,

"So what movie is this?" She turned to the screen, and watched scenes from the movie play.

Wally smiled goofily, "well considering we just got back from a not-so-real-life-threatening mission I thought we could watch others do it."

Artemis glared, "Wally what are we watching?"

Wally smile widened, "_Ironman._" He said simply; then asked, "Popcorn?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "geek!" She exclaimed, but settled back into the couch anyways, grabbing some popcorn on the way.

Robin just smiled and left, something told him that the two wanted to be alone.

**So what did you guys think? Was it as good as Cave In? (my other YJ fanfiction)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**LadyMysteri: **Thanks :D

**Ashley West: ***arches eyebrow* You related to Wally? XD Anywas thanks glad you liked it

**KTrevo: **Ya same here except I just didn't like it, I mean I love Arty and so I thought cool! An episode about her, and then it was just a fail-ish episode.

**Blank, no really there was nothing there…: **Huh? Blue? Um okay fine by me I love the color blue

**Aoiro no neko: **Lol speechless is good, unless it's from stage fright…..

**KFArtyLover: **Ya me too, all during Failsafe

**DeathDealer1997: **Lol for the sake of the next chapter I like that

**Okay guys this was the final chapter, but I have a very important question for you…**

**What should I do next? Here are my Rules I guess you could say**

**I will not do Slash**

**I will not do anything M rated and would prefer it to be able to at least be low T**

**Thank You and now I am Open for requests :D**

**~Ghosty Out**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO! (it only takes 10 seconds)**


End file.
